


Nights We Stayed Up Talking

by connorswalsh



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, mentions of earth-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorswalsh/pseuds/connorswalsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris growing up together and sharing a lot of unspoken truths.</p><p> </p><p>"She’s heard the story before but Barry’s version was different. Her father would’ve told her that he was crazy, a side effect of his PTSD. But the way Barry told her, there was no way it was just a story. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, Barry would never lie to her."</p><p>Edit: updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights We Stayed Up Talking

It’s been 8 days. 8 days since he got here but it still hasn’t stopped. 

She hears it every night. They both do. It echoes around the house, makes itself welcome like it belongs there. She hasn’t had a good night’s sleep since the day he arrived. But that doesn’t matter. 

Her father keeps telling her it’ll be all right, that _he’ll_ be all right. But how can you be? How do you move on from an experience like that? A single moment that changed your life forever. How can he be all right?

 

They all wake up each morning and make breakfast, shower. They all walk around the house as if nothing ever happened. That’s her life now. Pretending that her best friend hasn’t been screaming himself awake the night before. Pretending that she doesn’t hear the small sobs that follow right after. Pretending that she doesn’t see the hurt in her father’s eyes every time he smiles at her. She’s trying to ignore it all. Trying.

 

She isn’t sure what to do. Her father has told her that it’ll figure itself out. That she needs to give him space. But how would he know? How would he know what’s right for Barry when Barry himself doesn’t even look at him anymore, let alone tell him what he needs. But she doesn’t question him. Besides what can she really do? Tell him it’s okay? Nothing about losing both your parents in one night is okay.

 

A piercing sound fills her ears, forcing her eyes open. There it is. The fact that his room is located just down the hall from hers makes it hard for her not to hear. She buries herself further in her blanket, staring at the roof. She can hear his muffled voice, crying, breaking.

She feels her foot come into contact with something soft. Her rug. She hoists herself up. Why is she getting up? She doesn’t know. Her body seems to have somewhere it wants to go.

 

She sees the frame of Barry’s door. The sniffling has become clearer now. She walks closer, pushing the door open further to allow her to see his face.  
“Iris?” He turns his head. He appears to be leaning his back against the bedhead, wiping his tears away. “Did I wake you?” He rubs his left eye. “I’m sorry.”

“No, its okay.” Iris takes notice of where she is, at the foot of his bed already climbing onto it. How did she get here?

“God, I’m such a loser. Crying like an idiot.” He starts, “Guess those guys at school were right.”

“What? No.” She shakes her head, and brings her knees up to cradle them. “ _Those guys_ are the idiots.” He offers her a weak smile.

A small moment of silence lingers in the air before: “You know, my dad didn’t really kill my mum,” he sniffs, “but they don’t believe me.”

“I believe you Bear.” Iris smiles.

“I know who really killed her though.” He stares at his wet palms.

“Who?” Iris leans forward.

 

She’s heard the story before but Barry’s version was different. Her father would’ve told her that he was crazy, a side effect of his PTSD. But the way Barry told her, there was no way it was just a story. 

 

Besides, Barry would never lie to her.

 

….

 

“No, no, no, no, no.” He runs his fingers through his hair. “This cannot be happening.” His nails dig into his scalp but his anger masks the pain. “This is _not_ happening.” He tugs on his hair, gripping it tightly. “You _can’t_ do this.” He runs his arms over his desk, sending everything tumbling to the floor.

He turns around in one swift movement, laying his hands on his chair. He hoists it over his head and halls it to the window. It lands on the ground, amongst the glass shards, one leg over the sill. He wipes his mouth, surprised to feel the wetness on his cheeks. “God,” he breathes. “This cannot be happening.” 

He moves to his bookcase, ripping out what lays in each shelf. Paper flies everywhere, in all directions. He lunges his leg into the wood, sending the case hitting against the wall, scraping the paint. “You people,” he does it once more, leaving a shelf in two pieces still attached to its respective edge. “Think you can keep him,” he walks over to his desk, pulling it from beneath him, leaving it toppled over, “locked up in there!”

He runs a hand over his face, letting his eyes fall shut. “Stop crying. Stop crying. Stop crying.” He breathes.

 

“Dammit.” Iris hits the back of the front seat of the patrol vehicle she had been forced into after she began yelling at her dad when she found out about Henry being denied parole. Again. She knows it isn’t his fault but she felt like it was somehow.

“Hey, don’t take it out the car! It’s just a red light!” The driver snaps. Her eyes dart over windshield. Fuck. 

“There are like fifty cars ahead of us.” She points out.

“Not my problem, kid.” The cop waves her off. She doesn’t have time for this. She clips off her seatbelt. “Hey-“ She already has a foot out of the car before the driver can reach her. “What are you-“ She takes off along the footpath, forcing herself not to turn back. 

 

Her house isn’t for another mile by car. Good thing she’s not going by car then. She makes a sharp left turn into a pathway between two households. Curse her short height.

Her legs burn from the sprinting but she pushes through the pain. She needs to get to that house.

 

She runs up the stairs to the front door, taking out her keys along the way. “Fucking-“ She pants as she shuffles through the keys on her chain. “Finally.” She opens the door and runs to the stairs. 

 

“Barry!” She yells as she hits his door with a loud thud. She grabs his doorknob. The thing won’t turn. “Barry! I know you’re in there!” She pounds on the hard wood. “Open this door or so help me-“ She takes a step back. “Right. Well you better not be standing anywhere near it!” She brings her leg up, lunging it into the door.  
The door suddenly bursts open as she catches herself on the doorframe. (Well, that’s embarrassing.) She looks to her side to see Barry staring back at her with wide eyes. The light shines on the trails of wet tears down his face. “Barry,” she breathes.

“They’re keeping him there.” His voice is so quiet, she’s afraid he might break. She walks over to him slowly, afraid any sudden movements might shatter him to pieces. She brings her arms around him, wrapping them around his torso like she needs to hold him together. She can’t lose him. She won’t let him go. “Iris.” He breathes into her hair, resting his chin over her head letting his eyes close. He’s so tall now she barely reaches his chin. How did they end up here?

 

Joe makes his way to the front door. It’s been a long day and all he wants to do right now is sleep. Iris’ words had really hurt him back at the precinct. Each hit harder than the last. He knows she didn’t mean any of it but the look he saw in her eyes is a hard one to shake.

 

He makes his way up the stairs and sees a light streaming in from Barry’s open door. He walks over and shoves the door open to the sight of a smashed window with a chair hanging from it by its leg. There’s a table on its side to his right, covered by pens and books. He hears something roll at his feet and sees a lamp’s head hitting the wall next to him. He looks to the left to see a broken bookshelf and scraped paint behind it. The floor is covered in paper and open books. What a sight to behold.

 

“Dad?” He hears his daughters voice and follows it to see her on Barry’s bed, leaning against the bedhead, book in hand and her best friend fast asleep on her stomach with his arms around her.

“Are you…?” he says slowly, trying to grasp what had happened in his absence.

“I’m fine, dad.” Iris whispers from her place behind her book. “Guess he found out.” She smiles weakly.

“Guess he did.”

 

….

 

“Ugh,” Iris huffs as she turns to face the roof. Her mind is too awake to let her body sleep. With Barry in Earth 2, her dad off on an assignment and her new crappy boss who doesn’t let her write what she wants to write, its no surprise she’s still awake at this hour.

 

She brings herself up, feet planted on the floor. She places her elbows on her thighs and takes her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes. “What is wrong with you, Iris?” She whispers to herself. 

 

She makes her way to the kitchen. Maybe she just needs to satisfy some midnight cravings. She opens her fridge to the harsh light and groans as she takes out a tub of Ben and Jerry’s. She closes it and opens the blinds over the sink then moves to fetch a spoon. She takes a seat at the bench, facing the moonlight. The house is so quiet with only her here. Maybe Linda’s awake at 4 am. She scoffs. Yeah right. Even if she was, doubt she’s at home.

 

She brings another spoonful to her mouth as she hears her front door open. She can hear footsteps. Fuck. She places her spoon back in the tub and walks on her toes over to the sink to grab a knife. Thank god she’s in the kitchen. The steps are getting louder, meaning closer, meaning _not_ good. She hides next to the entrance, back to the kitchen wall. They’re getting closer. Closer.

She turns into the entrance. “Don’t come any closer.” She holds the knife out, blindly.

“Shit, Iris.” Barry brings his hands back down. “What are you doing with that thing?”

“Barry,” she breathes. “Thank god. I thought you were-“ she pants, she realizes she had been holding her breath. She brings a hand to her chest. “One of them.”

“For real?” He takes the knife from her, placing it back in its hold next to the sink.

“Umm we live in a city that houses murderous criminals with super powers, Barry. Excuse me for being paranoid.” Barry sighs, shaking his head with a smile threatening to consume his face.

“What are you doing still up anyway?” He asks.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Iris looks down at her ice cream.

“So your having Ben and Jerry’s?” She takes a spoonful in her mouth, making Barry smirk. She brings another to her lips but Barry is quick to steer her hand away from her and brings his mouth over the end of the spoon. He’s careful to run his tongue over the metal, leaving it clean.

“Hey, seriously?” He tries to hide a smile. “Get your own spoon.” She shakes off his hand. So he does. “So why are you back so early?”

“We didn’t find Jesse.” He answers, eyes not leaving his spoon as he lifts it from the tub.

“Wow, that must’ve been hard on Harry.” She gives him a sidelong glance as he rests his elbows on the bench.

“It was.” His answer is short, making her curious about what’s really on his mind.

“How was it? Being in an alternate universe? See anyone you knew?” He still doesn’t meet her eye.

“A few people.” He nods.

“Yeah, who?” He doesn’t answer. “Did you see me?” His head jerks up.  
“So you did.” She grins. “What was this alternate me like?”

“You were…” his gaze shifts, “stern. A lot like Joe here, actually.” He looks back down.

“Huh, really?” He nods, still not looking at her.

“You were a cop.” He fiddles with his spoon in the tub. “And I was a journalist.”

“Wow. Talk about life swap.” She smiles. “Is that why you were wearing that get up you had on the other day? With the glasses and bow tie?” He nods, finally looking up from the tub, offering a smile. “Did we know each other or did you just run into me or something?” His gaze falls down and even in the dim light she could see him visibly swallow.

“We err…” He continues playing the spoon. “Yeah, we knew each other.”

“So we were friends? That’s cool. See I knew every Barry had an Iris.” She laughs.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, come on. Out with it.” She puts her hands down.

“With what?” Barry sits up, turning to face her. 

“You’ve been acting weird ever since I bought up the topic. What is the matter with you? Did I die or something.” Her voice was rising now. “Was I dead over there, Barry? Because if I was, I sure as hell can handle it.”

“If you died do you really think that I’d be acting like this? Even if it wasn’t _you_.” He throws his hands in a wide gesture. “ _No_ , you weren’t _dead_ , Iris.” She tries to ignore what he’s implying and asks instead:

“Then what is it?” She asks in a small voice, “Is it Patty?"

“No, of course it’s not Patty.” He meets her eyes. “It’s-“ He hesitates, turning away. “You were- We were-“ He clears his throat. “We were sort of,” he pauses, “married.” Iris doesn’t say anything, just stares, trying to process what he just said.

“Married?” She asks, tilting her head. “As in Reverse Flash’s back-to-the-future newspaper byline married?” Barry’s sighs as he closes his eyes and leans back on the bench.

“You don’t believe me.”

“No, _no_ it’s not that. Just-“ She smiles. “What did Patty say?”

“Patty? Patty and I broke up.” He looks up at her.

“What?”

“Not because of that.” He shakes his head. “ It was a couple weeks back, actually. I thought Joe told you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks slowly.

“I- You didn’t ask.”

“So now I have to ask for you to tell me things?” Barry’s eyes dart between hers. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

“No, I know.” He sighs. “I guess I’ve just been… busy.” The sad look that fills his face leaves a wound in Iris’ gut.

“So let me get this straight, we’re married in the so-called future _and_ we’re married in other universes.” This makes him smile.

“I guess so, didn’t take long till Iris 2.0 figured out that I wasn’t her husband.” 

“How did she guess that?”

“We may have…” He brings a hand to the back of his head. “Kissed.”

“Oh.” Her voice goes up an octave.

“Yeah, she held a gun to my head afterwards though.”

“Wow, are you _that_ bad a kisser?” He makes a face.

“She threatened me to get her husband back.” He scoffs. 

“Guess she must really love him.” She says in a small voice making Barry look up at her. A look in his eyes she couldn’t quite decipher.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “guess she does.”

 

….

 

“What did he do to her?” Barry yells into the room, gripping onto the tendrils of his hair.

“Barry, you need to calm down-“ Cisco urges him.

“I can’t work with you shouting at me.” Caitlin shoots him her glare from her place at Iris’ bedside.

“Just tell me what happened to her!” Barry brings his hands down to the back of his neck. The lines of tears are now visible alongside his bloodshot eyes. “Please, Caitlin.”

“Okay but when I tell you this, you must promise not to do anything reckless. Any more distractions and I’ll have you thrown out, understand?” Barry nods furiously, pursing his lips.

“Zoom kept her incased underwater for, I’d say, eight to ten minutes.” Caitlin explains as she inserts a tube into Iris’ throat, something Barry flinches away from. “This caused a lack of oxygen in her body and therefore, her brain, leaving her in a state of hypoxia. Right now, I’m trying to restart her heart but in order to do that I need to raise her body temperature. But after that, Barry…” She pauses, taking a breath, “even if she does survive this, with the damage to her brain,” she shakes her head, “there is a good chance that she may not wake up.”

“A coma.” Barry breathes. “So she could fall into a coma.” He closes his eyes sending tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Barry, I’m sorry.” Cisco places a hand on his shoulder, which he shakes off as soon as it lands.

“I have to go.”

 

“Barry,” Cisco joins him on the staircase. “I thought you went home.”

“Yeah well, turns out I really can’t leave her.” He looks up from his hands. The reds of his eyes are even worse then before, the skin around them almost swollen.

“Caitlin managed to restart her heart.” Barry turns to face him, his eyebrows raised. His expression softens as he takes a breath of relief. “And I called Joe.”

“Oh god, Joe.” He rubs a hand down his face, shaking his head. They sit there in silence for a moment, staring at the wall ahead. “I can’t do this, Cisco.” He says in a quiet voice. “I can’t lose her. Not now. Not when I just got her back.” He swallows. “I don’t think I can take it,” he pauses, his voice breaking. “She can’t leave me.” He looks to his feet, tears dripping to the floor below him.

 

“I told you!” Joe grabs Barry by the collars of his button-down. “I told you this would happen!” Barry has never seen him so angry, even when he and Iris had crashed his convertible, even when Iris had applied for the police academy, even when Francine had arrived back in Central City. “This is _your_ fault.” He spits, a venomous look in his eyes. “I warned you not to tell her. I asked you to keep her safe. All you had to do was keep her _safe_ -“

“Joe!” Cisco runs into the hall.

“If _anything_ happens to her,” he says slowly, “if she doesn’t come back from this, Barry…” he glares, “it’s on _you_.” He drops him like a toy. Barry lands on his feet, smoothing down his shirt. He swallows, he knows what Joe had said was true. It was his fault. She wouldn't have been messed up in this if it weren't for him. _He_ got her killed. _He_ wasn't fast enough. He can feel the sting in the back of his eyes but he wills himself not to cry. He won’t cry because he’s not going to lose her. He’s not.

 

“Iris,” Barry takes her hand in both of his. He looks at her for a moment, takes notice of the machines she’s hooked up to, the tubes helping her breathe. “If only you knew what you’re putting me through right now.” He laughs, mainly to himself. “Is this,” he leans forward, “some sort of pay back for those nine months I put you through?” he tries to smile through his watery eyes. “Because if it is, you should remember…” he traces her knuckles with his thumb, “I came back. I came back to you, Iris.” He takes a breath. “So you don’t get to leave me, alright? You don’t get to give up. Just try. _Please_. Do that for me.”

 

“Caitlin?” Barry picks up his phone from the bedside table. “It’s like three in the morning.”

“I know, I know, Barry.” She says in a chipper voice. “But I think you’re going to want to come to STAR labs.”

“What? Why?” A crease forms on his forehead.

“She woke up.”

 

….

 

If he hadn’t lost her before, he’s certainly lost her now. The look in her eyes after he had kissed her was something he had hoped never to see. Pure, undeniable dread. She was scared, scared of him.  
Why did he do that? Why did he have to go and ruin everything? They had just come back from the last time he messed up. Now he’s lost her forever.

 

‘ _Can we meet?_ ’ her message reads. It’s eleven and he’d just finished his last night rounds on Central City. ‘ _When?_ ’ He replies. ‘ _Now. I need to talk to you. You know where to find me_.’ Fuck. What has he done? What’s she going to say? That they can’t be friends anymore? That she can’t see him anymore? That she’s leaving Central City to get away from him? He’s conflicted as to whether he should go or avoid it completely. If he doesn’t go she can’t do anything, right? He doesn’t know how or why but he seems to be on his way already. Seems like his legs knew he wanted to go. At least he’d get to see her one last time before saying goodbye.

 

“Iris.” She turns from the city view to face him. “Look, I know what your going to say and I just wanted you to know how irrefutably sorry I-“

“Shut up.” She interrupts. This freezes him. From his place before her he can see the tears welling up in her eyes. He did this. He hurt her. Again. “You don’t get to talk you hear me?” She points a finger at him. “You’ve done your share of talking. It’s my turn.” Her hand falls to her side. She lets out a breathy scoff and shakes her head, looking away. “Look, what you did… you had no right to do that to me. I hate you for doing that to me.” He swallows, here it comes. “I had Eddie, he was a great, great man. I loved him. Then that Christmas, you told me how you felt and it broke me. _You_ broke me.” Her eyes dig into him. “What you said… all this time you’ve loved me and I had no idea. My best friend, the boy I had grown up with. To know that I had been hurting him this whole time, just-“ she cuts herself off. 

 

He can see her forcing herself not to cry. Her quivering bottom lip, her shaking hands he wanted so much to hold and comfort. “You took my best friend away from me. You left me in a million pieces. I had to build myself back up again, hold myself together with tape and glue.” She rubs her arms, avoiding his eyes. “Then you got Linda. And that made me feel like I lost you again somehow, even though I didn’t want to feel that way, I did. I was with Eddie and you moved on, I should’ve been happy right? I was. For a moment, I was.” She nods. “Then you broke up with her and told me you knew how I felt. You bought it all back again, Barry.” She opens her arms and gestures widely. “Dug up old wounds. But I moved on. Holding myself up, _again_.” Her pitch jumps on he last word and Barry feels his knees go weak. “Then Eddie died, giving his life to safe us. And I couldn’t even grieve that properly because all I was thinking about was _you_. After you went into that wormhole, whether you’d come back out again. Do you know how horrible that made me feel?” She shakes her head, looking down to her feet. “Then that stupid newspaper reminded me of the life I never had. The life I could’ve had with _you_ had everything gone right. That’s when I let myself think about it, how happy I’d be. And it hurt me. It really hurt me that I’d missed out on my chance to be happy. Then came Patty and that sort of confirmed it.” She smiles weakly. “That you had found happiness without me and I had totally missed my chance.” She breathes, tears falling down her face. “I really tried to be happy for you. I kept seeing you with her and laughing with her and kissing her hair. And that made my stomach turn for some reason.” The last sentence comes out with less volume than the rest. “So much so that I actually tried to avoid showing up at the precinct.” She laughs through her tears, which she quickly wipes away. “Then last week, you kissed me and it all came rushing back. The hurt. The pain. All of it.” She bites her lip to stop it from shaking. “And for a second I thought ‘I actually have him’. For just a second I was happy. Then I realized how scared I was. How scared I was to be with you.” That last sentence hurt Barry more than he thought it would. A dagger to his heart. “Because if I’m going to be with you, Barry,” she shakes her head at the floor before finally meeting his eyes. “This has to be it. This has to be forever. We need it to be. Because-“ Her voice breaks. “Because how would we come back from it? How _could_ we?” She shakes her head. “If we don’t survive, I’m going to lose you. And I don’t think I can do it. I don’t think I can go through it again.” She wipes away at her tears, rubbing at her eyes, legs shaking. She scoffs, letting out a breathy laugh that has Barry on edge. “Do you know why I hate you, Barry?” The words sting but he knows he shouldn’t say anything. “Because it hurts, it hurts to love you. And I’m just so _tired_ of loving you. I _hate_ you for making me love you this much. I wish I could-“ she looks to her hands, “I wish I could _stop_ but I can’t.” The last words come out in almost a whisper. “I can’t.”

“Iris,” he approaches her cautiously, afraid that one wrong move could break her. “Iris,” he says into her hair as his arms come around her. She leans into his chest, letting herself melt into him, shaking in his arms. “I will _never_ leave you, Iris.” He promises. “You think I can let you go?” He scoffs, “I’ve tried, believe me I’ve tried letting you go. It just gets me back here, with you.” He takes hold of her shoulders and places a hand below her ear, pulling her gaze up to face him. “I love you, Iris West.” His other hand comes to sit at her neck. She stares up at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight. “And I’m sorry if that hurts you. And I can’t promise you that it’ll stop hurting but,” he takes a breath, “I promise you that we’ll be worth it.”

Iris can feel his heart hammering beneath her hand. She parts from him by mere inches, just enough to be able to see his face. He looks down at her with _that_ look in his eyes. The look that she couldn’t decode before but it seems clearer than ever now. How could she have missed this? His eyes flicker to her lips but before he could do much more, her lips are on his. He lets his eyes flutter closed and his hands fall to her waist, pulling her onto her toes. She brings a hand to cup his face, just as he had held her so many times before. Her fingers of the other she sends through his hair as she grazes her tongue across his bottom lip. Barry willfully obliges as she parts his lips to deepen the kiss.  
His lips are soft on hers, at first, before the kiss becomes more needy, more consuming. He kisses her like she’s the air that he breathes. He presses his lips to her chin, to the bridge of her nose, to her temple before returning to her lips. He has her. This is real. She's really here.  
Her back suddenly hits something cold and her head is thrown back but thankfully lands on a soft hand. It isn’t too hard for her to realize what happened. Barry’s lips move to her neck, _that_ spot below her ear, making her legs tighten around him. She rushes off his coat, needing to feel more of him. Needing to feel his skin against hers. She sends her hands over his broad shoulders, descending down his back. His lean muscles tense with each inch she touches. She finally, _finally_ comes to the hem of Barry’s shirt, which she slides over his head. The frustration from the absence of his lips on her skin is quickly remedied when he places them on her collarbones. Leaving small wet kisses on his way down to her chest. His fingers slide to the zipper of dress and she arches off the wall to allow him better access. He gets her out of the dress with ease and trails his tongue along her sternum, making the hair stand at the back of her neck.

 

She awakens to the bright light leaking from between the curtains into her eyes. She smiles at the satisfying soreness in her legs. She looks down at the arm sprawled over her stomach, following it to see a pair of closed eyes and familiar pale skin. She turns to face him, shuffling down to look up at his resting face. “Mmm,” Barry groans as his arm hooks around her back, drawing her in. He rests his lips on her forehead as he presses her to his body. “Barry,” Iris whines, unable to hide the smile on her face. “I have work.”  
“Just a couple minutes.” He mumbles as she struggles in his hold. She pushes his arm off, turning to crawl off the bed before she feels a hand on her waist pulling her back down. Barry pushes onto his knees, settling above her and brings his lips down to greet hers, his tongue grazing the roof of her mouth. She giggles from the sensation but that doesn’t stop him from meeting her lips for more. “Barry-“ Her words are lost in his lips. He pecks down her neck, chest, stomach, sliding under the blanket. “Barry-“ her words drown into moans as she grips his hair. “I-“ She breathes. “Hate you.”  
“You love me.” She can feel his smug grin.  
“I hate you.” She gasps.  
“You love me.” He repeats, knowing it to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I originally wrote this about a month ago but I didn't save it and so it got deleted. It took me a month of traveling and procrastinating to start it up again (oops) but I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out.
> 
> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
